Onaji Mirai
by SolirishDikara
Summary: Takdir langit yang kubenci, takdir yang tak lagi ku inginkan. Sampai kapan? Kekhawatiran mereka padamu membuatku menderita, aku harus slalu berjalan pada garis takdirmu. sedangkan aku tau, kau takkan pernah menerimaku. Itu menjengkelkan.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Onaji Mirai

Angin berhembus kencang melintasi cakrawala.

Menembus dedaunan melalui celah dahan yang menutupi dahan tempat ia berpijak, dengan senyum

Kecil tersemat ia menatap langit.

Angin yang tadi begitu sejuk berderik semakin dingin, pertanda kedatangan seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak lama.

Segera ia menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa ragu melangkah menghampiri seseorang di depan sana. Menerima uluran tangan kegelapan yang telah ia setujui.

"Apapun untukmu, Okaa-sama" bisiknya.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati rasa sakit yang perlahan menghujam jantungya. Merenggut kesadarannya secara berkala. Bahkan teriakan –teriakan putus asa di belakang sana hanya ia anggap ilusi akibat sakit yang ia rasakan.

' _Aku pernah menginginkan keadilan atas hidupku, aku pernah mencari jawaban_

 _Atas segala pertanyaanku, tapi kau bilang aku tak berhak. Jadi, apa salah yang kuperbuat jika aku mencari jawabanku sendiri? Meski dengan menjual kehidupanku pada Kegelapan'_


	2. Chapter 2: Kingsglaive and Reincarnation

**Naruto**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Final Fantasy XV Versus**

 **Square Enix**

Main Pair;

-OOc

-Noctis Lucis Caelum

-Nyx Ulrix

Kepulan asap melanda di mana- mana, bernafas pun sulit begitu juga pemandangan terhalang debu di arena pertempuran. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tengah mengenakan topeng saling melempar senjata yang mereka miliki, Kingsglaive.

Pasukan elite milik Negara Lucis yang di bentuk oleh King Regis sendiri. Tengah menghalau serangan pasukan Niflheim di bawah perintah Iedolas Aldercalpt yang berusaha menghancurkan Lucis bergerak membabi buta. Yang tentunya sama sekali tidak mengalami kekalahan karna merupakan pasukan mesin yang tidak ada habisnya.

Teriakan komandan perang tersebut mengalihkan perhatian pasukan agar segera mundur, tak sedikit pasukan Kingsglaive yang terhisap tornado api buatan sihir rekan mereka sendiri.

Namun, seorang pemuda justru melawan arah menuju tengah arena pertempuran.

"NYX …!"teriakan seorang gadis terdengar keras

"Aku melihat Libertus di tengah reruntuhan, Pelna bawa Crowie bersama pasukan mundur!" balasnya berteriak.

Lengan gadis itu terseret, matanya menatap khawatir ke tengah arena yang dipenuhi ledakan misil.

Berusaha melompat dan berteleportasi menghindari mahluk Summon yang mengganas, seekor Summon Banteng berlari di hadapannya. Ia segera melempar pisau yang ia simpan. Menoreh luka yang dalam pada leher summon tersebut hingga terdengar raungan keras di iringi gebrakan robohnya tubuh besar Summon tersebut.

Ia segera menarik tubuh Libertus.

"Aw, Nyx bagaimana kau …"

"Pikirkan nanti, aku harus membawamu pergi sekarang" balasnya sebelum rekannya menyelesaikan kalimat tanya

Skip

Setengah kota Insomnia hangus. Begitupun masyarakat tak henti mengadakan demo besar –besaran menuntut keamanan.

Nyx hanya duduk diam di tenda peristirahatan, pertempuran itu cukup melelahkan bagi anggota Kingsglaive.

"Jangan khawatir, dia baik –baik saja. Hanya sedikit cedera pada lututnya, akan sembuh jika beristirahat selama beberapa waktu. Paramedis sudah memberikan pengobatan padanya" tepukan di pundaknya membuat Nyx menoleh.

Hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafasnya pelan. Itu Drautos, komandan dari Kingsglaive guard. Ikut mendudukkan diri di sampingnya sambil menatap pemandangan langit Insomnia yang hanya di temanai Bulan penuh yang entah kenapa beberapa mala mini terlihat berbeda, lebih dingin dan mencekam. Warnanya pun agak membiru, Nyx mengernyit.

' _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'_

"Pernah mendengar sebuah legenda Nyx?"

"Legenda?" sejak kapan orang yang ia anggap gurunya itu peduli tentang Legenda?

"Bulan biru …" bisikan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada bulan, jadi itu bukan halusinasi?

"Ada apa dengan Bulan biru, ku kira itu fenomena alam yang biasa terjadi?" entah kenapa ia tertarik.

"Kau tau Nuwa? Putri Mwyn. Dia Ibu dari Bangsa Langit yang amat mencintai sang kaisar?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kematiannya membawa duka bagi langit, bahkan sang Kaisar sendiri. Meski dalam sejarah manapun tak pernah mengatakan apa Kaisar mencintai Nuwa atau tidak"

"Apa hubungan Nuwa dengan Bulan biru?"

"Tentu saja berhubungan, kebahagiaan kelahiran Nuwa membawa kebahagiaan bagi leluhurnya. Tapi kematiannya di rasakan oleh semesta. Para tetua Lucis dulu pernah meramalkan, bahwa Nuwa akan terus bereinkarnasi mencari titisan Kaisar. Kelahirannya di tandai dengan bulan terbakar api biru. Dan kau tau, beberapa hari lagi,malam kelahiran putri bungsu dari Tenebrae?"

Nyx terdiam, keningnya sedikit berkerut terlihat berfikir.

"Lunafreya Nox Flueret?" kalimatnya terdengar tidak yakin di ucapkan.

Drautos menggerlingkan matanya kearah muridnya sejak belia itu.

"Tunggu, apa ini berhubungan dengan undangan pesta pertunangan Putri Tenebrae itu?"

Simpulnya, membuat Drautos tersenyum miring.

"Mungkin, para tetua ingin memastikan kebenaran itu dan segera membungkam para pengkhianat Lucis dan pembesar Niflheim"

"Ah!" nada Nyx terdengar terkejut, namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Jujur saja meski hidup dalam lingkup Kerajaan sejak kecil tak lantas membuatnya mengerti secara penuh masalah pribadi Kerajaan, selama ini ia hanya melaksanakan perintah dari King Regis. Bukan tidak peduli, hanya saja ia merasa, tidak pantas. Baginya dapat menjadi bagian Kingsglaive dan melindumgi keluarga Kerajaan saja cukup, sebagai balas budi pertolongan yang Raja Lucis itu yang mau repot –repot mengasuhnya ketika selamat dari perang di wilayah gelap.

To Be Continue

Saya bukan Gamers, jadi perlu mendalami cara bertarung tokoh FF, agar terkesan natural dan bukan dipaksa buat…

Semoga tdk mengecewakan.

Maaf, ku remake. Ada yg kurang sreg dengan Karakter Mwyn dan Sol jika dibandingkan akan jauh berbeda ...


End file.
